Son of the frontier
by helfire lord of the 8th flame
Summary: born from the two greatest soldiers in the frontier militia James Ramirez is going to live up to his fathers name but when a ancient evil returns and threatens the frontier will he be able to stop it or will the frontier be lost forever


**Hello this is the start of one of the seven new stories I am writing but I still need an idea for story number seven, again though it'll come to me in time, anyways I'm getting off topic here, this is my new story about Titanfall but it takes place after the second game and the prologue takes place four years after said events while the actual story takes place twenty years after the prologue.**

 **Anyway here's the prologue to Son of the frontier I hope you like it. Due note though the story is about the son of the pilot in this prologue so expect some loss of life in the beginning.**

 **Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer I do not own titanfall only the oc's and such**

Prologue pt. 1

Video log: commander Tyler Ramirez video one; "It has been four years since the attack on Typhon and when we destroyed the IMC fold weapon thanks to rifleman jack cooper or should I be saying commanding pilot jack cooper, heh it's funny I've known jack since middle school and I told him one day 'jack you and me are gonna do some great stuff when we graduate out of this shithole'.

That was twenty years ago now I'm a commanding officer in the frontier militia and jack…. well jacks become the number one pilot in the militia. after the events on typhoon we thought the IMC would pull out most of their troops but nope they just kept coming back.

We still kicked their asses back to the main front but we still find IMC resistance as well as full on raids by the apex predators, found out Blisk hired some new goons for his gang of mercenaries after jack killed most of them. After Typhon though I finally worked up the courage to ask commander Briggs out on a date. One thing led to another and about five dates in, I've already hit a home run with her. Hehe jack owes me six hundred credits after I'm done with this video. Not only that but-"

"Tyler come back to bed It's fucking two in the morning" a groggy Sarah palmer called out to Tyler. "jesus alright Sarah I'm coming anyway this is commander Ramirez signing off for the night" he said as he shut off the computer and went to wash his face in the bathroom. "you know you don't have to do those damn record logs this late at night" she said as she saw him come out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers "yeah I know" he said with that annoying grin "then why do you do it so late at night" she asked.

He then proceeded to crawl into the bed and snuggle up behind her and whispered in her ear "maybe I just like getting a rise out of you" she turned to face him "you are such a pain in the ass you know that right" she said as she snuggled in closer to him. "yeah but you love me anyway" she smirked and pulled him into a kiss. She broke away from it "your damn right I do now go to sleep we have a meeting at 11:00 tomorrow with the other commanding officers and I don't want to fall asleep on the table again" she said as she remembered she'd slept through an entire meeting because they both did an all-nighter.

She was the first to fall asleep then he got up and went to eat a ration bar before he retired for the night.

 **Morning in Tyler's personal suite**

Tyler's eyes cracked open to see the holoscreen on his wall turn to a dawn setting shining mimic sunlight on his face. He sat up tiredly and looked over to see Sarah still asleep on the bed. "Hey sleeping beauty wake up we got a meeting to go to" he said as he pushed her gently "eh…nah…just five more minutes" she responded groggily. He sat there thinking until he smirked as he snuck into the bathroom and got a mop bucket filled with water and went back to the bed.

"RISE AND SHINE!" he shouted as he splashed her with the ice cold water. "AAAAAAGH GOD THAT'S COLD" she screamed in response to the water being dumped on her as Tyler was laughing his ass off "HAHAHAHAHA oh man that woke you up" she glared at him then she smirked "ooooohhh honey"

He stopped laughing and saw her looking right at him with a wicked grin on her face "um okay Sarah let's not do anything rash now…. Sarah…Sarah…oh shit" he said as he backed up nervously. She then tackled him onto the ground and in the process got him wet as well, they continued this for five minutes.

Tyler was busy getting his uniform on when his holophone went off. "hello this is commander Ramirez go ahead" he answered when a holographic image of jack came up. "hey ty how've you been lately?" he asked as Tyler came out from behind his closet door "oh hey cooper eh I'm fine gonna accompany Sarah here to a meeting with the other militia leaders, they said scouts found something big in the omega sector of the frontier so all commanders and generals need to be present for this announcement".

"damn must be something big if all the top guns are going what do you think it is?" he asked curious on what could be so important for all the high rank officers to attend a single meeting. "I don't know but whatever it is we don't want it to fall into IMC hands, so where you off to, got more reconnaissance work or something" jack shook his head "nah me and gates got some info about an abandon ruin on seraph 9 that might lead to something like the ruins in the jungles on sattari 2, oooohhhh spooky hehe yeah right".

"so what you gonna blow up the ruins or something" he asked a little humored. "nope we just have to guard some scientists from the hostile wildlife and anything else that tries to kill us, so pretty much just guard and wait protocol and what not" ty just nodded then smirked "nice, so…when you two hooking up" he said with a cocky grin "w-wait, hey it's not like that man we're just partners" jack said while blushing under his helmet Tyler crossed his arms and smirked again.

"yeah and I'm six thousand years old, come on man everyone knows you and her got it bad for each other just tell her and get it over with, your both killing us with the suspense" he told jack. "plus if you do get together Sarah owes me 1000 credits" jack looked at him with a deadpan stare "you really need to stop gambling it's gonna kill you one of these days" Tyler then shook his head and chuckled "hehehe alright I'll stop, I'll talk to you later got to get ready anyhow" he said as he hung up the phone.

"who was It hun" said Sarah wrapped in a towel from getting out of the shower. "it was just jack calling to see how we were doing, told me he has a mission on seraph 9, something about alien ruins or something" he said as she walked over to the closet to get her uniform. "did you talk to him about gates yet" he sat there and sighed "I did but you know how stubborn he is when it comes to his love life".

"well at least she likes him back but she is also having trouble trying to confess as well" she said as she emerged from the closet dressed in her regal uniform. "damn those two are dense, you'd have better luck drilling diamond then getting those two to admit their feelings" she nodded.

"Alright let's get going don't want to be late to the meeting like last time" she said as he nodded and they both made for the main deck.

 **Main deck catwalk leading to briefing room**

As they made their way to the bridge of the starship they could see the soldiers training on the deck below the catwalk. "I'm starting to wonder what it is that could be so important that every one of the officers is attending, along with the mandatory training exercise going on" he asked Sarah as they continued walking "I don't know but admiral Simmons wanted everyone to start training more due to what happened on centauri five" she said.

Thy kept walking to the meeting room where the doors then slid open. Everyone in there turned their heads to the door in response to this. "ah commander Briggs, commander Ramirez just in time we were about to get this meeting underway, please come and sit" said admiral Simmons as they both nodded their heads and proceeded to their designated seats.

"alright now that our last two officers are here let's begin the briefing" he said "as you all know we have been seeing spikes in recent IMC activities and raids performed by the apex predators, but as of three weeks ago our scouts have found an abandon IMC base outside of their border on a planet in the tenari sector, we sent them out to see what they could find, the team we sent made a single transmission then went dark about three days later, but we managed to get a transmission from the squad leader two days ago" he said as a white screen came down "this is what we got" he said as the video played.

The video was static at first but then showed the footage "this is sergeant mason of the 23rd scout division of the militia we made it to the…BZZZZ-we found the IMC base tha-BZZZZ- they never left, the IMC never left –BZZZZ- whatever happened here killed everyone in the station my men counted at least a hundred fifty-three casualties but whatever-" he stopped as one of his soldiers called out "sergeant you need to take a look at this-BZZZZ- seems like some sort of gate or a doorway, looks to be alien in origin" they were all paying attention to the video wondering what could've made a door that massive.

"what the hell made a door this fucking huge, we're going to look into it end transmission" the video cut off there. "and as I said before we just received a transmission from them two days ago" Simmons said as he played the second transmission. The video played with the camera facing a bloody and terrified looking mason. "to whoever gets this, I don't care who you are, what your name is or *gasp*" he said as his head turned frantically left and right looking for something "I don't care if you're the god damn admiral you will listen, we thought we could handle this, I thought my men and I were prepared, and they just tore through us like we were fucking cardboard-BZZZZZ-whoever gets this destroy this godforsaken base because if you don't then the militia's fucked, the IMC's fucked, and the whole frontier is fucked because whatever these creatures are they will kill us all. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DESTROY THIS BA-*growl* oh dear god" he said as something growled at him as he then took out his pistol and proceeded to open fire.

"*BANG* STAY BACK YOU FUCKING MONSTER, STAY THE FUCK BACK *BANG BANG* AHHHHHH-BZZ-BZZZZ-AHHHHH-BZZZZZZZZZZZZ-GET OFF OF ME AHHH *CRUNCH*-BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" was the last part as mason's head was ripped from his neck and crushed by some sort of animal claw, by the time the transmission was over everyone was staring in shock at the screen looking at what had just happened.

"now whatever took out a team with twenty men along with three titans is something we cannot ignore so I'm having one hundred troops with thirty titans being deployed to that planet to take care of this mess" the admiral said. "sir would it be possible for me to lead this operation" said Ramirez as he stood up from his seat. "why commander, what is the reason for you wanting to partake in this mission".

"well sir if what mason said is true about the frontier being in danger I want to lead the men who will defend it from any threat" he said "very well then report to the docking bay at 1900 hours for your departure and get your titan ready as well, that is all for the briefing dismissed" he said as everyone got up to leave but Sarah and Ramirez, as she looked at him and told him "you better come back safely or I'm gonna beat you senseless you got that" she said as she poked him in the chest "hey Sarah this is me we're talking about" he said as he walked out of the room "yeah that's what I'm afraid of".

He then proceeded to make it to the titan docking station to check on his Ronin. He spotted his Ronin and his personal mechanic shelly working on him 'hey shelly how's he doing". She turned to face him and waved "howdy Ramirez, he's doin' just fine had ta find him a new magnetic limb processer but other than tha' he's doing fine" she said as the Ronin activated.

" _ **Good morning pilot how was your sleep**_ " the Ronin said "eh it was okay Oda your trigger finger feeling itchy today?" Ramirez asked. " _ **Yes my systems are all functional and my central processer is working at 100% capacity I am ready to as you would say; Rock and Roll"**_ he then smirked "good cause we got a mission to do". He and his titan made it to the dropships watching all of the troops move out into their designated ships as well as the titans. "all troops heading for the tenari sector board shuttles one through twenty, I repeat one through twenty" he heard on the intercoms. "ALL RIGHT YOU HEARD THE LADY I WANT BODIES IN THOSE SHIPS ASAP, LETS MOVE IT SOLDIERS, GO, GO, GO" Ramirez shouted as all the troops hustled to the ships.

'Oda you in your drop pod yet" he called out on his comlink. _**"affirmative pilot, weapons loaded and ready for titanfall"**_ he heard his partner answer back. "that won't be necessary all the titans will be on the ground for this mission" he said as he made it to the hanger "all dropships are cleared for takeoff, repeat all clear for takeoff" the comlink spoke out. As the ships were taking off Ramirez saw Sarah in her uniform and shelly with her both waving at him. He smiled and waved back.

the dropships lifted off out of the militia dreadnaught and made the jump to warp space He then gazed at his troops in the dropship and began to speak "Alright listen up because I'm only going to say this once, we are entering unknown territory here, we don't know what we're up against out there but whatever it is it took out all of bravo team and if what I saw in the briefing was anything to go by then we're going to have to keep our instincts on high alert, our weapons hot and our teamwork at maximum effort, in short let's knock their asses down and knock them down hard" the men cheered and saluted their commander. "everyone will have a team, sergeant maxis will be leader of whiskey company" maxis stood up and saluted giving his squad mates a fist bump.

"lieutenant Morgan will be leader of eagle squad" Morgan gave a fist pump as she high fived her comrades. "corporal Damien will be leading overwatch team" "HELL YEAH" Damien shouted out. "and I will be leading alpha squad, alright you have your assignments you all know what to do, so let's do this".

The pilot of the drop ship spoke out "ETA in three, two, one" as the blue barrier of warp space faded they saw a lustrous green planet that looked filled with life. "alright as soon as we land I want boots on the ground and a base set up yesterday, do you read me" they all saluted "SIR YES SIR" he nodded his head and looked out the window as he saw they were making it to the planet's surface.

'Pilot land there and tell the other pilots to as well" Ramirez said as he pointed at a vast open meadow "yes sir, all pilots land at the marked target" the pilot said as he shot a mark flare from the ship to the designated spot. All thirty ships landed in the meadow as soldiers emptied out of the ships and started to set up camp.

 **Kodak base 1700 hours**

"commander Ramirez I've sent a few scout s out to find the location of the abandon IMC base sir" Ramirez nodded "good work sergeant, have the titans activated and prepare the rations as well, can't have our troops going hungry in the middle of a firefight" maxis saluted "yes sir, also your titan is already activated and ready for combat".

He nodded as maxis went to prep the rations. He saw Oda walking towards him with his new chassis and arsenal _**"pilot I'm now fully functional and ready for combat"**_ he smirked "good Oda when we're done here we can head out" the titan nodded or did the closest thing to a nod it could since titans don't have necks. "alright now to get more things in place" he said as Oda walked off to power down at his charge station.

 **Kodak base 2000 hours**

Everyone was sitting with their teammates during dinner and Ramirez sat by himself eating and studying the intel that was sent to him about this planet. Sergeant maxis sat there with his squad talking and mingling amongst his troops and looked over to see his commander sitting alone, he felt bad his commander was sitting alone so he shouted out "hey commander why don't you come sit with us". Ramirez looked up and responded "are you sure you want to be eating with your commanding officer" maxis waved it away "yeah its fine the boys want to see you as well".

Ramirez shrugged "alright" he said as he got up and got his food and his intel, walked over and sat down with them. As he sat down on of the pilots continued talking about how he got his robotic leg "so there I was on the back of a nuke titan just trying to get its battery out, good news was I got the battery, bad news was I got the battery, so I'm thinking oh shit It's gonna blow so I jump the fuck off of it and started to book it like the devil was on my ass next thing I know I wake up in an infirmary cot and I'm missing my fucking leg, so yeah that's how I got this baby" he said as he pulled up his pant leg to reveal the metal prosthetic limb as everyone whistled.

"hehe that's a good one, hey commander you got any good stories" said one soldier. "yeah commander tell us one" Ramirez rubbed the back of his neck not used to people asking him to tell them tales of himself. "well I wouldn't want to bore you guys-" one soldier interrupted him "aww come on commander I'm sure you have some really good ones".

He shrugged "well there was that one time I took on twenty IMC titans with jack" they all gasped in surprise "holy shit you took on twenty titans tell us man" he chuckled at his soldiers "alright, well it started out like this".

 **Flashback 2 year ago**

"hey jack you got anything on the radar" Ramirez asked while hanging from the Cliffside with jack. "nah can't get anything with this sandstorm interfering with the signal booster". They were climbing the cliffs of tarsus on terran four intercepting an IMC docking station that sent out supplies to the fleet on tau Volantis in the Alpha centauri quadrant. "shit then we're gonna have to go in blind, lets rappel up and get this mission over with cause this desert is giving me the creeps" he said. They made their way to the top of the cliffs and infiltrated the base. As they were sneaking in Ramirez heard the hum of a truck engine. "shit jack take cover behind those rocks" he said then they bolted behind a large bolder as a convoy came by. Jack poked his head out from behind the rock and noticed the convoy didn't have the IMC logo but the insignia for Tri-Star shipping industries.

"hey Ramirez look, those aren't IMC trucks" Ramirez looked at the trucks and he saw the logo as well. "Tri-Star what the hell are they doing here" he looked at jack "I don't know but…. hey wait look" he said as he pointed at someone exiting the convoy. Ramirez looked and immediately knew who that was, Johnathan Nate Esticado the founder and CEO of Tri-Star shipping industries. They saw him and a few other CEOs being escorted at gunpoint "what the hell are they doing" jack asked in surprise "I don't know but I'm calling this in" he said as he began typing on his wristcomm "command this is corporal Ramirez come in" he said as he waited for an answer "command this is corporal Ramirez do you read, come in" he said as the static turned into a voice "this is command corporal go ahead" he sighed in relief as he heard Sarah's voice on the intercom.

"Sarah we have a problem the missions changed" he spoke through the comm. "what, what do you mean it's changed the mission was supposed to be a sweep and clear what happened?". "I know but we just saw the IMC escort five high ranked CEOs at gunpoint one of them was Johnathan Esticado" he said as he heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the mic "Jesus Christ he's one of the main funders of the militia and one of our main sore of supply for our soldiers" he heard her typing on a computer really fast. "alright I've pushed it through, this is now a search and rescue mission, you're to get in extract the hostages and get out, I'm sending back up to cause a distraction then I want you two to get in and get them the hell out of there, failure is not an option good luck Tyler, and get back here in one piece I don't want to be dating half a man when you get back" she said.

He just chuckled "well if I do come back half a man at least it'll be the important half, Ramirez out" he turned off the commlink. "alright jack missions changed we get in extract the hostages and bug the fuck out, you feeling frosty" he said with a smirk. "icy hot partner, let's do this shit" he said as he cocked his gun.

 **Flashback over**

All the soldiers looked at him in awe "damn so were you able to get them out in time" one soldier asked. "oh yeah no we got them out, it was us escaping that was the hard part" he said as he remembered how he and jack got surrounded by IMC troops and titans "and that's when shit hit the fan, we got them to the extraction point and back to the ship in orbit but me and jack were still pinned down" he said as he continued the story.

 **Flashback resume**

Bullets and shells were flying everywhere as jack and Ramirez were taking fire. "damn it we're pinned down where the hell is our support!" jack shouted as he was reloading. "I don't know just keep shooting goddamnit" Ramirez shouted back as he fired at the IMC grunts advancing on them.

He and jack kept firing until they saw five IMC titans firing at them "god damn they got titans, shit" he said as he took cover from the hail of bullets that the legion class titans were spewing out. This continued for about five minutes "ha-ha we got them cornered take out those militia scum" the command pilot sad as they continued firing. They continued to advance until one of the titans was impaled by a broadsword that stuck out of its chest from being stabbed in the back. "What the hell" one of the pilots shouted. The sword withdrew from the titans now limp body and fell to reveal Ramirez's Ronin titan Oda.

" _ **Protect the pilot and eliminate all hostiles: mission received proceeding to eliminate hostiles"**_ he said when an IMC titan charged at him. "you bastard!" he charged at him with a railgun ready to fire when another titan appeared and punched the IMC titan away, ripped its arm off and jammed the ion rifle into the cockpit and pulled the trigger releasing a barrage of plasma bolts into the titan killing the pilot and destroying the titan. Oda phase dashed and slashed one titan in half and ducked under the others punch and stabbed it through the cockpit facing away from it.

The other titan punched through the chest covering of the last titan and pulled out the pilot then crushed him in its fist, kicking the titan away. Oda dealt with the rest of the IMC troops, slashing through them. When they finished they walked forward to jack and Ramirez. "Oda, B-T where've you two been, we were just about to be on the fuckin' escalade to heaven in about two more minutes" Ramirez said.

" _ **We were infiltrating the base and eliminating all hostiles on our way to your position"**_ B-T said as he then opened the pilot seat up which jack began to climb into. "alright fine just don't be late next time, I want to live to at least be seventy" he said as Oda opened up and Ramirez climbed in. " _ **noted"**_ Oda said as they made it through to their extraction point.

 **Flashback end**

"alright boys I'm gonna have to end it there for now" they all looked at him with disappointed looks "aw come on commander tell us more" one grunt asked. "nah we all've got to sleep our search begins at 0600 hours, so come on It's time to hit the sack" all of them nodded and went back to their tents for the night. "g'night commander see ya tomorrow" maxis said as he yawned. "yeah you to maxis" he said as he looked up at the stars.

"good night Sarah" he said as he went to his tent to retire for the night.

 **/ alright hate it, like it whatever. I originally wanted this to hit ten thousand words but I just don't have the ability to do so. So I broke the prologue up into two parts. Anyway I can't give an exact date when Legend of the Omni sayian is coming out but it'll be soon.**

 **So anyway this is helfire lord signing off, see you all next time and like always RXR**


End file.
